DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the application) The purpose of the Biochemistry and Biophysics Core Laboratory is to provide experimental facilities and expertise in biochemical and biophysical techniques. This includes: isolation of plasma membranes and intracellular membranes, analysis of neutral lipid and phospholipid composition of these membranes, analysis of phosphatidylinositol metabolism in cells and membranes, assess the static and dynamic rotational mobilities, measurement of excited state in membrane preparations, measure intracellular Ca and pH in suspensions, measure IP3 levels, DAG mass and glycosphingolipids, Western blotting and immunohistochemical techniques (signal transduction elements). In addition the Core will train users in these methodologies, surveillance and quality control of techniques. The services are said to be provided in a cost-effective manner through core resources, given the expense of the equipment needed to perform these sophisticated analyses.